


Flowers

by giantskybutt



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-14
Updated: 2015-01-14
Packaged: 2018-03-07 14:30:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3176096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/giantskybutt/pseuds/giantskybutt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A bit of fluffy Hollstein for the road.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flowers

A screech pierced the previous silence of the apartment, pulling Carmilla out of her reading bubble.

“Son of a-“

Putting down her battered copy of _The Jungle Book_ , Carmilla rose from the sofa and headed towards the source of the headache-inducing noise. Walking into the bedroom, she saw the baby girl screaming, her tiny face scrunched up and red, and for a moment Carmilla was reminded of how much she resembled Laura.

“What’s wrong fiorellina?” she cooed, scooping the infant up and holding her upright against her shoulder. She wasn’t sure what the tiny girl wanted, she was certain that she didn’t need a change of diaper. Sometimes Carmilla’s heightened sense of smell came in handy, but there were many times with the newborn that Laura had mentioned how relieved she was that she didn’t have vampire senses.

She gently bounced the baby in hopes of placating her, but the girl continued screaming over the soothing hushes her mother was attempting to calm her with. After five minutes of non-stop crying, Carmilla sighed defeatedly.

“Rowan, we need you to be having your nap when mommy comes home, okay?”

With the screaming girl cradled with one arm, Carmilla walked into the living room and grabbed her book from the table before going back into the bedroom. Carefully, she laid Rowan on her back on the bed and undressed her, before removing her own shirt and discarding it on the floor, along with her bra.

Carmilla pulled the girl to her chest and lay back on the bed, settling into a comfortable position.

“I’m doing this for mommy, but I swear to every deity that if you poop on me, there will be trouble.”

 

* * *

 

 

Laura unlocked the door to the apartment as silently as possible, before entering and setting down her things on the table. Turning the corner, she was surprised to see that Carmilla wasn’t in her usual position on the couch. She was about to call out for her when she heard someone talking.

_“Black as the pit and terrible as the night was Bagheera”_

Laura tiptoed to the door of their bedroom and stood there for a moment, listening to the gentle, husky voice. She slowly pushed the door open and leant against the frame, taking in the sight of their daughter curled up asleep on Carmilla’s bare chest, her wife absentmindedly rubbing circles on the infant’s back.

Carmilla moved the book to see Laura standing in the doorway, a content smile lighting up her face.

“I’ve just got her to sleep” she whispered, nodding her head towards Rowan.

Laura continued to smile, kicking off her shoes before joining her wife on the bed. Lying on her side, she reached over and began to trace small patterns on the little girl’s back. She leant up to Carmilla’s face and kissed her softly, leaving a grin on the vampire’s face.

“I love you both so much”

“I love you too, mia fiore.”

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is so titled because the translation of 'fiore' is flower and 'fiorellina' is a term of endearment meaning 'little flower'. This was my first fic, I don't know if it's any good, but it's here. Unbeta'ed.
> 
> Obvs. neither Carmilla the book or the web series belong to me, this is just for shits and giggles.


End file.
